Watchin' You
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: A songfic I made with Rodny Atkins song Watchin' You. Mainly Greil and his son, Ike.


RedSorceressFurry: I made this in my free time. I 3 this song, it's so sweet. So I decided to right this. I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters.

Greil walked into the house. His wife and son waited at the front door. Elana sitting in a chair was rocking a four year old Ike. Greil smiled as Ike ran up to him and grappled onto his leg.

"Daddy! Can we go now? You promised!" Ike sputtered out. His eyes were racing from his father to the front door.

Greil and Elana laughed. "Its up to momma, does she care if you go?"

Ike looked at his mother. She nodded her approval and he raced out the door, calling his father as he went.

Greil kissed Elana, "We'll be back."

_Drivin' through town just my boy and me. With a "Happy Meal" in his booster seat. Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone._

Greil and Ike were riding horseback on one of the many horses that Elana had in Gallia. They were traveling pretty fast, the horse going at a canter, when all of a sudden…

"Daddy look out!!" Ike shouted.

_A green traffic light turned straight to red. I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath. His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap._

Greil pulled the horse to a stop before they ran straight into another rider. The other rider continued past them.

"Ike, are you ok buddy?"

Ike looked up and swore right after his dad asked this question.

Greil gave a concerned and shocked look. His son had never sworn in his short life time. "Ike, where did you learn to speak like?"

_Well, then my 4 year old said a 4 letter word. It started with "S" and I was concerned. So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?" _

Ike looked up at his father. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He heard his dad talk like that many times and never got in trouble with it. So why was he?

"Daddy, you say that all the time. I wanna be like you because you're so strong and you always know what to do."

Greil sighed and looked down at his son. One thing was, he didn't want his boy talking like that. _I guess I'm going to have to stop swearing sooner or later. _Greil thought.

_He said, I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We got cowboy boots and camo pants. Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad. I want to do everything you do. So I've been watching you._

Greil and Ike got home earlier than usual that day. Ike went outside to play with a ball his dad had made for him. While Ike was preoccupied with the ball and Elana fixing dinner, Greil made his way out to the stable.

_We got back home and I went to the barn. I bowed my head and I prayed real hard. Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."_

Later that night, it was a few minutes before Ike's bedtime. Greil walked him to his room and got him into his sleeping clothes. Ike helped him with the covers of the bed.

Greil put Ike into his bed and then reached to blow out the candle and turn on the smaller, less bright one. Before he could do anything, Ike shot out of bed and knelt down to pray. Greil gave a questioning look and asked Ike what he was doing.

_Just this side of bedtime later that night. Turnin' on my son's Scooby-doo nightlight. He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees. He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands. Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend. And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"_

Ike smiled up at his father and answered, "I wanna be like you daddy. You're so strong and you help everybody with the things they need to do. You're the coolest daddy ever!"

_He said, I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We like fixin' things and holding momma's hand. Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad. I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you._

Greil, tears streaming down his face, knelt down and put Ike in a hug. "You don't have to prove anything to me Ike. You're the best son anybody could want. And I want you to know that even though sometimes I am rough with you, that I still love you."

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug. Said, "My little bear is growin' up." And he said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."_

A Few Years Later

Ike, now sixteen, fenced with his father in a meadow in Cremia. Once again he was knocked on his bum by his father.

"Ike, won't you ever give up? Father beats you time and time again. Don't you ever learn?" Mist, his younger sister questioned.

Greil laughed and helped Ike up. "I think Mist is right, that's enough for today."

Ike looked at his father, "I'll beat you sometime father. Just wait and see. But even then, I think you'll still be the best out of both of us."

Greil put his hand on Ike's shoulder, "You've become strong Ike, I'm very proud of you. Don't you ever forget it."

"I won't, because I want to be just like you dad." Ike walked over to Boyd and Oscar after that comment. Greil stood and watched his son walk off.

"Yes Ike, I know you want to be like me and that you'll be watching me the best you can. I and appreciate that. You will be like me Ike, wait and see."

_Cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. By then I'll be strong as superman. We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad? When I can do everything you do. Cause I've been watchin' you. Hey yeah. Uh huh_


End file.
